


here

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [71]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 11. How could you ask me that?(This is way AU fam; Sebastian attends Dalton, Blaine attends McKinley—Kurt does not exist)–Blaine knows that school auditions are not always fair; especially in a place like McKinley, but every time he thinks something has changed, that his high school has become more accepting—That fateful word that somehow always seems to follow him around rears its ugly head.He takes his polo off and pulls on a sweater, letting the soft fabric warm him since his boyfriend is stuck at Dalton for another week.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	here

Blaine knows that school auditions are not always fair; especially in a place like McKinley, but every time he _thinks_ something has changed, that his high school has become more accepting—

That fateful word that somehow always seems to follow him around rears its ugly head.

He takes his polo off and pulls on a sweater, letting the soft fabric warm him since his boyfriend is stuck at Dalton for another week. 

“Who even uses the word ‘faggot’ anymore?” Blaine can hear Sebastian’s eyeroll over the phone. “It’s 2019 for fucks sake.”

He frowns and sits down on his bed, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he presses his cheek into his pillow. “Small minded people still use it,” He says quietly. “Trust me.” _And it hurts just as much._

There’s crinkling over the phone for a few moments and Blaine wonders if Sebastian’s eating something; there’s shuffling and then, “Even more of an excuse for you to come to Dalton, like I’ve been saying.”

Blaine chews on his lower lip; doesn’t want to have this conversation again. He can’t _afford_ Dalton—even with a few scholarships, a private school is expensive. He’s working a few jobs but he’s not about to put that price on his parents. He just can’t.

“Sebastian, please. That’s not why I called you.”

His boyfriend clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth, “Did you at least say something back to them?”

Blaine scrunches his nose, “How can you ask me that? Of _course_ I said something back to them,” He knows he sometimes lets people doormat right over him but not with this, not with something that upsets him so much, “I wasn’t going to let them say that and think that they hurt me.”

“But you are,” Sebastian says after a moment. “Hurt.”

He’s quiet for a long time, playing with loose strings on his blanket. It’s not uncomfortable between them; sometimes the shared breathing over the phone line is all he needs. If he closes his eyes and concentrates, it almost feels like Sebastian is there with him.

“You really can’t come home sooner than a week?” Blaine asks and hates that his voice cracks, a small sniffle following as he wipes his face.

“Aw come on, don’t do that to me, B. You know I’d be there if I could.”

There’s a knock on his bedroom door, probably his mother trying to offer him dinner _again_ even though he told her he wasn’t hungry. Blaine sighs and pulls himself from bed, running a hand through his messy curls.

He should just go to bed—he’ll feel better in the morning.

“I know, I’m sorry. That’s not fair to you. I just miss you.” Blaine licks his lips, hand on the doorknob to tug open the door.

“I know,” Sebastian’s saying and there’s this weird echo that accompanies his voice as Blaine opens the door—and is met with his boyfriend standing on the other side, a soft smile on his face. “And I told you I’d be there if I could.”

Blaine nearly drops his phone as he rushes forward to wrap his arms around him, fitting perfectly against his chest, head slipping underneath Sebastian’s chin. The taller huffs out a soft, fond noise, ending the call and pocketing his cellphone before squeezing his arms along his waist. A hand slips down his spine, rubbing in strong circles until burying his fingers in his hair.

A few tears slips down Blaine’s cheek, more out of relief than anything else, and he takes a strong breath into his lungs to calm himself.

“Your mom made meatloaf; she’s offended you won’t eat any.”

Blaine lets out a soft laugh, pulling away from him just slightly so they can back up into his bedroom. Sebastian cups his cheek and runs his thumb along his cheekbone, catching stray tears before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I know. Does she think you can get me to eat any?”

His boyfriend grins, all long lines and charisma. “Oh she _knows_ I’ll get you to have a plate. It’s only a matter of time before you fall under my charm, Blaine Anderson.”

“Few minutes in bed first,” Blaine pulls him towards the mattress. “And then I’ll meet your demands.”

“Might not leave the bed if we get in it.” Sebastian argues but he doesn’t sound upset about it.

Blaine lies down first, waiting for Sebastian to kick his shoes off and get under the blanket before pressing himself into his chest. He feels himself shaking, just slightly, as the taller wraps his arms around him and holds him close. His lips brush through his curls, his breathing calm and even and exactly what Blaine needs to ground himself into the present moment.


End file.
